Un problème, problématique
by Yuki-black
Summary: Edward est totalement perdu dans l'océan tyrannique de l'Amour. C'est sur, cette fois Roy va vouloir le quitter.


**Salut à vous tous, c'est la Yu qui reviens de son île perdue en plein océan Atlantique où les méduses ont élues domicile. Comme quoi j'ai bien raison d'aller sur une ile et de pas mettre une patte à la plage. u_u**

**Ed: bah voyons.**

**XD**

**Bref, voici un petit one-shot sur lequel j'ai bosser chez ma douce Grand-Mère, je n'avais que ça à faire étant perdue en pleine campagne, loin d'internet et de la TNT (pourquoi tu l'as pas fait r&parée ta TNT Grand-Mère? Mes pauvres Simpsons! T-T) XD ! Hahaha! Toujours est-il que j'ai put avancer sur quelques one-shot, fics et dessins (oui Mini-Saphir, tu les verras tes illustrations. u_u).**

**Oh! En ce qui concerne deux de mes fics, j'ai décidé de les mettre en arret provisoire à longueur indeterminée. Merci de votre compréhension, et bonne lecture! **

**=)**

Un problème problématique

_Ed: vas-y, qu'est-ce que t'as encore inventé? -_-_

_Yuki: moi? Rien pourquoi? -_-_

_Ed: si il n'y avait vraiment rien, tu ne serais pas là. =_=_

_Yuki:…pas faux! ^_^_

_Ed: pff… =_='_

_Yuki: le problème de la limace c'est de se trouver un chapeau. u_u_

_Ed: pardon? 0_0'_

__________________________________________________________

A quoi cela servait-il en fin de compte? Il avait essayer, il avait tout fait pour y arriver, pour y parvenir. Rien, toujours rien, inlassablement rien.

« Et merde! » pensa-il alors qu'il regardait sa dernière défaite. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il se battait. Mais rien. Fallait-il une capacité qu'il n'avait pas pour y parvenir?

Alphonse y arrivait bien lui pour faire plaisir à Winry.

Lui, en ce qui concernait son cher Colonel, il n'y arrivait jamais. Mais zut à la fin! Ça ne devait pas être si compliqué!

Edward essuya ses larmes. Qu'allait dire Roy à son retour? Il allait l'engueuler c'était certain, vu ce qu'il avait fait.

Et si Roy décidait de le larguer là, d'un coup? Après tout, il n'arrête pas de se plaindre sur ce problème…et si cela était véritablement la fin de leur histoire?

__________________________________________________________

_Yuki: c'est sur que ce serait tragique de quitter Mustang. u_u_

_Ed: SANS CŒUR!!! -_

_Roy: hum hum, et moi je compte pour du beurre?_

_Envy: on ne t'as rien demandé « Roooyyy » Mustang. =_=_

_Roy: MAIS VOUS ALLER ARRETER AVEC CETTE HISTOIRE?! _

_Yuki: je ne pardonnerais jamais une telle horreur! -_-_

_Al: mais de quoi vous parlez? 0_0'_

__________________________________________________________

A cette idée, le jeune homme se mit à pleurer comme une madeleine, il en avait marre de son incompétence! Il en avait marre d'être le seul de son entourage à ne pas y arriver, il en avait marre de ne pas être capable de satisfaire Roy sur ce point alors que toutes les anciennes conquêtes de son compagnon y était parvenue! Il en avait marre, et puis c'était tout.

Le blond resta assis par terre avec sa mine déprimée pendant des heures, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de l'atteindre, il attendait avec inquiétude le retour du Colonel.

__________________________________________________________

_Yuki: entretemps Mustang s'est perdu dans son propre quartier._

_Roy: n'importe quoi! =_=_

_Envy: je peux aller consoler Edo? ^_^_

_Roy: NON! __

_Envy: peuh! -_-_

__________________________________________________________

- Ed?

Mustang ferma la porte d'entré, surpris de ne pas voir son blond préféré lui sauter au cou _(comme les chiens? Ed: tais-toi!!!)_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore foutu? »

Le brun se dirigea d'emblé en direction de la cuisine, son petit ami était bien là, tel une pauvre âme égarée en enfer.

Edward était dans un sale état…..la cuisine aussi.

Roy n'eut pas le tant de dire quoi que ce soit que le blond se mit à se transformer en fontaine.

- Enfin Edward!? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Tu….tu vas vouloir me quitter!?

Surpris par la réponse, le brun prit la crevette _(là on peut apercevoir l'auteur éviter de son air blasé le coup de pied furieux d'un alchimiste rouge) _dans ses bras et s'assit sur l'une des chaises « encore valable » de la pièce.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que tu ne devais pas te forcer à faire ce que tu n'arrives pas. Tu le sais pourtant qu'après chaque essai tu déprime dans ton coin…pour pas grand-chose en plus.

BAM!

Le brun n'avait pas vu le coup venir, il fut attrapé par le col par un blond furieux qui lui criait haut et fort que ce n'était pas « pas grand chose » quand on était en couple et qu'il en avait marre de faire des efforts inutiles pour un batard vieux croulant qui n'était jamais content. Le monologue colérique _(Al: c'est colérique un monologue?0_0 Yuki: j'en ai aucune idée, j'en ai encore jamais rencontré. u_u) _d'Edward fut stoppé _(Yuki: merci pour nos oreilles. ^_^ Ed: je te hais. =_= Yuki: moi aussi je t'adore. -_-)_ par les lèvres chaudes de Mustang qui adorait taquiner son amant.

- Allons Edo, c'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils à chaque St Valentin!- répliqua le militaire qui tenait un blond plus aussi furieux qu'avant dans la chambre.

Juste après un baiser des plus passionné, le blond grogna tout de même qu'il en avait marre d'être si peu doué en cuisine.

__________________________________________________________

_Roy: aaah, mon passage préféré! Mais pourquoi t'as pas continuer?_

_Yuki: je t'en poses moi des questions « Rooy »? =_=_

_Roy: ok, ok, je m'écrase. T-T_

_Ed: Mouhahahaha! XD_

__________________________________________________________

Dans la cuisine -transformée en champ de bataille-, les essais de gâteaux au chocolat faisaient peine à voir face à celui préparé par Mustang bien au frais dans le frigo…caché tout au fond en haut, là où Edward ne pouvait pas le voir.

__________________________________________________________

_Yuki: pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, c'est la fin. -_-_

_Ed: JE TE HAIS LA FOURMI!!_

_Yuki: T'AS DIS QUELQUE CHOSE LA CREVETTE?!_

_Ed: OUI!! J'AI DIS QUE TU N'ETAIS QU'UNE MICROPUCE!_

_Yuki: PARCE QUE LES NANOMICROBE C'EST CAPABLE DE PARLER?!_

_Al: mais taisez-vous!! 0'_

_Envy: hum..une petite review? ^_^' (faites pas attention aux deux excités derrière._

_En espérant que cette histoire vous ai plut! =)_

_Yuki-Black._


End file.
